Hunted
by FanFictioner2014
Summary: The Winter War is finally over. Aizen's arrogance was his downfall and Ichigo didn't even need to use the Final Getsuga Tenshou to do it. But now Central 46 and Soul Society has turned against him. Can they escape? Or is a final clash that will rock Soul Society to its very core inevitable? And what will happen when Hichigo makes a final attempt for control? (Dark Ichigo Hichigo)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey everyone this is FanFictioner2014 with my latest story. This is an idea that I've had toying around in my brain and I recently read a story that was similar to this one but it was discontinued. But this most definitely will not be some kind of clone. This will be its own story. The pairings are pretty undecided at the moment. I'm leaning towards an IchiNel story but it could just as easily be an IchiRuki story. This story will be rated M for violence, language, and maybe smut but I am currently undecided on this. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hunted

Ichigo stood before Aizen's lifeless body, Tensa Zangetsu clutched tightly in his hands. He had finally done it. Aizen had fallen by his blade. The battle was over. He hadn't even had to use had to unleash the Final Getsuga Tenshou. He looked down at his blade; the long black sword, chained to his wrist. The two spikes sticking out of the blade that left a nasty cut just by themselves. 'Thank you, old man Zangetsu.' Ichigo thought to himself. He felt a strange warmth coming from both the sword and within himself, knowing that Zangetsu had heard him.

He looked up and saw people running, well not so much running as gliding seeing as they were all fellow Soul Reapers, towards him. At the front of the group he easily made out Urahara and Rukia. Close behind he could see Yoruichi and his father Isshin as well as countless other captains and lieutenants. 'Heh, can't even celebrate my victory alone for a second before everyone tries to mob me.' Ichigo grinned. It had been a hard fight, but even with the power of the Hogyokou Ichigo had overcome him. Aizen had been far too cocky. With each swing of Ichigo's sword, mountains were crushed. But poor Aizen thought his blade was the cause. After a few strong strikes and one full powered Getsuga Tenshou, Aizen couldn't stand let alone beg for mercy. He hadn't even had to summon his Hollow mask once. 'And you thought you were some kind of Ultimate Being?' Ichigo thought as he stared down at Aizen's body. He turned just as Urahara arrived.

"Ichigo! You didn't even give me the chance to use the special Kido I created to lock Aizen away! Way to take away all my fun boy!" Urahara fake whined as he fought back laughter.

"Sorry Hat and Clogs, I figured you had something planned. I just didn't want to take any chances with him being alive still." Ichigo grunted.

"Understandable. Now we just need to wait for the Captain-Commander to decide where we go from here."

Almost as if on cue, the rest of the group soon joined. The first to arrive was Rukia. She quickly scanned his body to check and see if he was hurt at all. This did not go unnoticed by Ichigo, but as soon as she noticed him watching her she made it look like she didn't care at all while holding back a scarlet blush. Next came Renji, greeting Ichigo with a slap on the back and a good job as he sheathed Zabimaru.

"ICHIGO MY BOY!" Isshin hollered as he quickly went to tackle his son. Ichigo easily managed to step to the side and watch as Isshin went flying face first into a boulder.

"Dad please, this is a serious matter." Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Kurosaki is right," Byakuya said calmly as he arrived. "This isn't the time to screw around, former Captain."

Isshin stood and glared at Byakuya. "Just because you're a noble gives you no right to bad mouth me Kuchiki. I may be a former Captain but I can still take you!"

"Do you want to test that?" Byakuya challenged, drawing Senbonsakura.

"Any day!" Isshin replied as he drew Engetsu.

Before the two could clash, there came a loud boom as Head Captain Yamamoto arrived. "Children, children. Has there not been enough fighting? End this petty squabble at once!" Byakuya and Isshin quickly bowed their heads and apologized to the Captain.

The old man then turned to Ichigo and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have fought well today. You have done the Seiretei and the entire world a great service. Myself and all of Soul Society are forever in your debt."

Ichigo bowed to his head. "Don't worry about it Old Man. I was just doing my job."

"Just shut up and take the compliment you disrespectful fool!" The Captain shouted back. "Now then, it pains me to have to say this after you have served us so well."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Pains you to say what? What are you talking about?"

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki, you have simply become too powerful for the human world. Even in your human form your immense powers will be too much and will disrupt the world."

"So what? You're saying that I have to remain in the Soul Society forever? Is there at least a way that my friends can come visit me?"

"Oh but there's the problem Kurosaki, you're levels of power have become too dangerous even for the Seireitei. You're levels of Spiritual Pressure exceeds even my own! And with your lack of controlling it, there's no possible way to keep you and the rest of the Seireitei safe!"

Ichigo stared coldly at the elderly captain. "That's not what this is about is it?" He asked. His voice steely with anger. "This is all about a power struggle! You can't stand the idea of someone there being more powerful than you! You don't want any competition for the title of Head Captain!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd at those words. All eyes were locked on the Head Captain and The Substitute Soul Reaper as the verbal battle continued.

Yamamoto drew out his sword. "You fool! Do you think I would be driven by such childish power struggles? If you think you're ready to take the title then so be it. You can clutch the title from my cold dead hands. Other than that, I am simply here on orders from Central 46."

"And what they want?"

Byakuya, Soi Fon, and even Ukitake stepped forward. "You see Kurosaki…" Byakuya began.

"They have ordered your death!" Soi Fon finished as she unleashed her Shikai. The small stinger like blade covered her finger as she took her stance, prepared to strike the very moment she had an opening.

"Brother no!" Rukia cried as she ran towards Byakuya.

"Captain this is insane!" Renji hollered.

Isshin and Urahara stared on in disbelief. Had they all just heard right? "Now, now Captains, surely you can't honestly kill the guy who just saved us all can you?" Urahara reasoned. "I mean seriously. Without him, who knows if any of us could have taken on Aizen? Surely there must be a better option than killing him isn't there?"

"Silence Kiskue!" Yamamoto growled. "You know as well as I just how permanent the orders of Central 46 are. Ichigo Kurosaki, you can either come quietly and accept your execution, or we will have no choice but to kill you here and now. Make your choice."

Ichigo tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu, the weight of the sword and the hum of power filling him with adrenaline and comfort. "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? This is how you treat the man who saved all your asses when no one else could get the job done? You decide to execute me?" Spiritual Pressure began to pour out from Ichigo the higher his rage grew. Soon the Pressure became so thick that nearly all were brought to their knees.

"Well, well, Kurosaki. I can't say I'm surprised." Byakuya stated. "We all should have known you wouldn't come so easily."

The group of Captains stared Ichigo down, blades drawn and prepared to strike. Before they could strike, Ichigo took a quick swing of his sword and both Soi Fon and Ukitake were thrown back with Yamamoto and Byakuya just barely holding their ground.

"Wait," Byakuya said. "That was no Getsuga."

"You're right," Ichigo grunted. "That was simply the force that my blade generates from just one swing." He held the sword in both hands and soon a black and red energy began to swirl around his blade. "This however, is my Getsuga Tenshou!" He swung his blade in a long diagonal arc and a large crescent shaped blast surged towards them.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura"

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!"

The two Shikai's combined together in an attempt to form a wall, but Ichigo's attack effortlessly blew through it leaving flaming petals all across the ground. The force of the explosion was enough to throw Byakuya and the Head Captain back several feet.

"So that's how you want to play this then Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto announced. But as soon as the dust cleared, Ichigo had disappeared.

Ichigo was currently flash stepping through Karakura Town as fast as he possibly could. Which was pretty fast thanks to his training in the Dongai. He was already miles away from the rest of them as he tried to think of somewhere to go. 'The Vaizard's? No, I can't endanger them like that. I can't go home either. Yuzu and Karin are there. The only place there really is to go is Urahara's. Maybe I can figure out how to get into Hueco Mundo and I'll be able to hide out there for a while.'

When he arrived at Urahara Shop he quickly fled down to Urahara's large underground training room, he quickly stopped in his tracks. "Hey, hey Ichigo! Looks like great minds think alike!" Urahara called out from in front of a large Garganta. Standing with him was Rukia, Renji, and his family. Also there was a few other members of the main people. A shorter list would be the ones that weren't there. These included: Byakuya, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Ukitake and Shunsui, Kenpachi and Yachiru, and Toshiro. (If I make any errors in future chapters please forgive me. There's a lot of characters to keep track of.)

"No guys. I won't allow this. I won't let you get dragged into this with me. I won't let them hurt you too!"

Rukia stepped forward. "Ichigo you knuckle head! We got roped into this the moment we went after you. Now stop your bitching! You and I were stuck together the moment I awakened your powers. Do you think that would stop now?"

"Yeah Ichigo come on, you may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but we're not gonna abandon you now." Renji added in.

"But…" Ichigo started.

Urahara walked up to him and leaned in close. "Listen up Ichigo," He whispered suddenly completely serious. "I don't care how much power you've gained. I don't care how strong you are. That doesn't mean you can go on some kind of power trip and suddenly push everyone away. We are your friends. We care about you. And no matter how strong you are, if you keep trying to push us away, I'll kill you!" He finished with a huge smile on his face and softly pated Ichigo on the shoulder.

"So," Isshin piped up. "What's the plan?"

Ichigo stared at the ground. "I don't know really. I figured we could probably hide out in Las Noches now that all of the Arrancars are gone. It would be pretty easy to defend if Soul Society came hunting for us."

Everyone in the room visibly cringed at the idea of being in the land of the Hollows. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad most of all as they remembered all the pain that little adventure had caused them. But they all had to agree that there was no better option. "Well then guys," Ichigo announced as he devolved to his Shikai form and "sheathed" Zangetsu, "Time to get moving." With that they all stepped through the Garganta one at a time and began their journey across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Deep in the depths of Las Noches, three people sat. "God Dammit! It's so boring here!" The first one said. He had wild blue hair and a dangerous grin. "We need something to do already before I just kill myself out of boredom!"

"Calm down already you fool!" The next one said. He had a dark gloomy emo kinda look to him. "With Lord Aizen in the human world it's our duty to guard Hueco Mundo until he either returns or is defeated."

"But we've been waiting forever!" The first one said.

"Would you all just shut up?" The third one piped up. She had long flowing Sea-Green hair and a small pink birth mark across her nose. "Did you feel that?"

The three Arrancar looked at each other as they felt a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure coming towards the palace. The majority of them they couldn't recognize. But there was one they all noticed.

"Oh, so the wannabe Hollow is coming back eh?" The blue haired one hollered out.

"Grimmjow silence." The dark one said. "We could be wrong. OR maybe he is coming back. Ready for round two eh?" He grumbled.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP ULQUIORRA!" Grimmjow shouted back!

The last one, Nelliel, just stood there with large anime hearts in her eyes. "ITSYGO IS COMING BACK!"

* * *

**(A/N) Well here was the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Leave a review on your opinion about any pairings, the idea of smut, and anything that you may want to see out of this story! Also check out my Fairy Tail story "I've Lost Myself"! I'm hoping to hear from you all and I want to get your opinions on this story! So review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Previously on Fairy Tail! -Phone starts ringing- Sorry guys I need to take this. -Answers- Hello? Oh. Okay. Really? Alright. I understand. Okay okay, gotcha. Bye! -Hangs Up- Okay, so I was just informed that this is a Bleach story! That makes so much more sense! Looking at this chapter there wasn't a single mention of Natsu anywhere! So without further ado, I bring you the next chapter of Hunted!**

**Mystery Voice: For the low price of $2.99! **

**FanFictioner2014: Wait what? This story is free!**

**Mystery Voice: Not anymore! With the power of Kyoka Suigetsu everyone will now pay for this story!**

**FanFictioner2014: Aizen you can't do that! This story is free!**

**Aizen: But they're all under my power and must obey!**

**FanFictioner2014: Aizen, according to this story, you're dead. Which means you can't put anything under your power anymore**

**Aizen: ...wait what? -Runs off crying-**

**Fanfictioner2014: Well, while I go comfort Aizen, please enjoy the story! As always, leave a review with any comments or criticism you might have!**

* * *

Ichigo and the rest of his group sped across the deserts of Hueco Mundo at blinding speeds, as if all of Soul Society was on their heels. Which, to be fair, they could be at any second. It wasn't long before the palace of Las Noches came into view.

"Rukia, and Hachigen make barriers around the palace. Orihime, help them out in any way you can. I'll go inside with Shinji and Urahara to make sure there aren't any enemies inside. Dad, you and everyone else guard Rukia and the others just in case." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes sir." Isshin replied sarcastically.

"Don't get that tone with me!"

"Well stop bossing us around. Who elected you leader?"

"Oh would the two of you just stop it already?" Shinji hissed.

"Yeah Kurosaki, you can be an idiot any other time. Why do it now?" Uryu joined in.

Ichigo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then gave up. "Fuck you Uryu!" Ichigo yelled as he ran off into the palace, pursued by Shinji and Urahara.

Soon they had split up and were searching the palace room by room. They met back up in the main hall, just as Ichigo was about to speak, he was tackled by a mass of green. "ITSYGOOOO!"

"N-Nel? Is that you? Last time I saw you, you were a kid again!"

"Well I was! But once you left I kept trying to change back and finally managed to again. So then I took my healing spit that I used on you and used it on my mask to repair it!"

"That's great Nel!" Ichigo smiled as Nel beamed at his praise. He had missed the teal haired Arrancar and it was great to see her again. Ichigo quickly hugged her then smiled at the girl. "Nel? Can I ask you something?"

Nel's heart began to beat faster. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Was he going to ask her to be his? She couldn't lie. She had fallen for Ichigo hard. She had been so angry when that stupid orange haired girl had been terrified of Ichigo's hollow mask. Couldn't she see that he was using that power for her? But no. She was scared of it. She was scared of Ichigo. Nel's Ichigo. "Sure Ichigo! Ask me anything!"

Ichigo hugged her tighter then smiled at her. "Is there any food around here?"

Nel tried her best to not let her anger flash across her face. She had been hoping for more. But Ichigo had always been shy. Maybe he wasn't ready to ask. Maybe he didn't want her at all. But she could worry about that later. "Of course we do silly! We have to eat too! We don't have much but we still do have some!"

Nel quickly led Ichigo and the other two into the kitchen and showed them the fridge and cabinets. There were some things of cereal, pop tarts, milk and pudding, but other than some snack foods there wasn't much.

"Grimmjow has been really whiny lately because there's no meat. He loves steak and ribs. Ulquiorra and I are happy though. We love sweets!"

"Oh, so those two are around still eh?" Ichigo mumbled, not looking forward to another round with the blue haired Arrancar.

"Of course! Ulquiorra was just swirling around in the air in a cloud of dust until he finally reformed. He said it was some kind of reaction to having extremely low reiatsu left or something. And Grimmjow, well he just doesn't go down easily."

Almost as if on cue, a voice came from outside the kitchen. "Finally! You came back for the final round! It's about time I had me some meat to eat!"

Ichigo turned, and there in the doorway was Grimmjow. "Grimmjow please, I'm not here to fight you!"

"Well that's too bad! Come on, put on that mask! Let me see those eyes!"

Ichigo sighed and began releasing a steady amount of spiritual pressure. Soon Grimmjow could feel his legs begin to shake and Nel had to grab hold of Ichigo's shoulder to remain standing.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, his eyes growing wider by the second. "This power! It's greater than the last time we fought! This is perfect! If I can beat you, I'll truly be the king!"

Ichigo felt a stab in the stomach, as if he had been punched. Soon he felt his body move as if it was attached to puppet strings. His hand grabbed Grimmjow by the throat and slammed him into the wall, cracking the stone in the process. "If anyone is going to become King around here." Ichigo spoke, the words coming out in the echo voice of a Hollow, his mask slowly beginning to form on his face, "It's going to be me! Got it!"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo in shock and fear, his breathing quickly becoming cut off. Ichigo quickly relinquished his hold on Grimmjow's throat and ripped the mask off his face. "He's been, unstable…ever since I fought Ulquiorra. The environment must be awakening him even more."

"Kurosaki, I've been sensing your reiatsu ever since you entered Hueco Mundo. It's been shaky. Nervous. What's going on?" Ulquiorra said as he walked in behind Nel.

"Itsygo? Is there something wrong?" Nel asked, her face full of worry.

Ichigo sighed, glad to move the subject away from his inner hollow. He didn't want to mention this yet but he knew that he would have had to tell them sooner or later. "You see, I killed Aizen."

"Lord Aizen is dead?" The three Arrancar shouted in unison!

"Were there any survivors?" Nel asked.

"Uh yeah I guess. Most of the other Arrancar were okay. I don't think many of them died. Anyways, I did some training in order to kill Aizen. But I managed to beat him without having to use the technique I learned to kill him with. But now, Soul Society has deemed me a threat. They've deemed that I'm too dangerous to the world of the living and to Soul Society. They want to execute me."

Nel quickly wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "No! Nel won't let them kill my Itsygo!"

Ichigo had to hold back a grin as he pretended not to hear her words. "That's why my friends and I came here. But I'm sure it won't be long before Soul Society comes here looking. So I want the three of you to leave before that happens. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Itsygo! Do you think the three of us will leave? We want to stay and fight too! Right guys?"

"Of course I'll help Kurosaki. He showed me what friendship and love is. He showed me that because we were once emotionless animals, doesn't mean we have to remain them forever." Ulquiorra mentioned.

Grimmjow just growled out, "As long as I get my rematch I don't really care what happens."

"Fine Grimmjow. We'll fight. But when the time is right. Now is not the time. Now let's go! We need to get some supplies and plan a defense!"

They quickly headed outside where the barriers had finally been finished. As soon as they emerged, Rukia and Renji quickly drew their blades. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo come on! Don't be an idiot! They're enemies!" Rukia hissed.

"They need disposed of like the trash they are." Renji growled.

"They're with me Renji, they're my friends. Not trash! They want to help us. If you're going to have that kind of attitude then you can head back to Soul Society and cower behind your captain. That's the way you're acting right now."

Renji looked back at Ichigo as if he had slapped him. "Don't think you can talk to me that way Kurosaki. Think of all the Hollows that have hurt and killed people in the past! They're all mindless animals!"

"Not all of them Renji! Now stand down!"

"Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji hollered as he slashed his whip-like blade at Nel.

Ichigo released an explosion of Spiritual Pressure that blasted the sword out of the way, barely clipping Nel's arm. "Renji stop! It's Nel! She helped us when we came to rescue Orihime!"

Renji stared with a dumbfounded expression. He remembered Nel and her friends, but he only remembered the child Nel. He had never seen her in her adult form. His blade quickly dropped to his side as he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm sorry Nel. I didn't recognize you like this. After everything that happened back in Karakura Town, I just lost it."

"It's fine Renji. It just means that you volunteered for the first round of supply collecting." Ichigo laughed.

"But! But! Oh fine."

"Dad, Uryu, go with him. You all have the easiest time masking your reiatsu just in case. Urahara, do you have any Giais with you?

Urahara just started laughing. "Really Ichigo? Did you think I would come here unprepared?" He pulled out a suitcase and quickly gave the three of them one. "Now if I could get the lovely Nel here to open a Garganta we'll be all set!"

Ichigo shot Urahara a death glare at his obvious flirting attempts, effectively shutting up the pervert. Nel opened the Garganta and the three of them quickly climbed through. "Now then guys, let's get to finding us some rooms!" Ichigo announced.

* * *

In the world of the living, Renji and co quickly began to search through Urahara's shop and the Kurosaki residence. Nel had created the Garganta in a way that it would follow them as a hole no bigger than a pinprick, but could be expanded as needed. So they could quickly grab an armful then go back and forth. Anything they couldn't find at their houses was picked up at the stores with Isshin's money. Little did they know, their every move was being watched.

"Hornet to Old Oak. Hornet to Old Oak. I can see three of the defects. Should I confront?" Soi Fon muttered into a headset.

"No Soi Fon!" Yamamoto replied. "Just observe. What are they doing?"

"They appear to be gathering supplies Captain. They are using a Garganta to transport them and then coming back to get more."

"So they're hiding out in Hueco Mundo eh? Just as we expected. Come back immediately. We will prepare the first group to weaken their defenses. Then we'll prepare the lead group to finish them off."

"Yes Captain!" Soi Fon quickly flashed stepped away before opening a Senkaimon and returning to Soul Society.

* * *

Finally, the group returned to Las Noches which was now fully stocked to last them awhile. Even with their group. Ichigo had, ironically, managed to end up in Aizen's room. Both Rukia and Nel had taken the two rooms directly next to his that had belonged to Gin and Tosen. The rest of the group was spread out across the palace. The barrier had been constructed so that it formed a web-like structure throughout the palace. As soon as one room was alerted, the rest of the palace was quickly alerted as well.

After the events of the day, Ichigo decided to lay down and relax. Just as he closed his eyes though, the alarm began to sound. He quickly leaped from his bed and grabbed Zangetsu, not even bothering to throw on a pair of pants. He sped down the halls of Las Noches as the others began to spring out of their rooms. He entered the meeting room where a sight startled the last bits of sleep from his eyes: Rukia and Orihime were standing before him. At Orihime's throat was a blade, and against Rukia's head was a gun.

"Coyote! Harribel! What do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra hollered at them.

Coyote raised his other gun and pointed it at Ulquiorra. "Excuse me, _fourth_ Espada." Coyote spat out. "But I would appreciate if you would learn your place and not speak to me like that! Now, how about you answer this question: Why are these humans and Soul Reapers here?!"

Ulquiorra drew his sword knowing that he could easily stop Coyote. "They're with us! Soul Society has turned their backs on them! They want to kill them even after they killed Aizen!"

Harribel suddenly looked up. "Which one did it?! Which one killed Aizen?!" She commanded.

Ichigo stepped forward, Zangetsu propped up against his shoulder. "That would be me." He grunted, ready to strike if he attacked. Harribel rushed towards him, Ichigo raised Zangetsu ready to counter her strike, for her to end up on her knees before him bowing to him!

The whole group sweat dropped as they watched Harribel bow to Ichigo while Rukia, Orihime, and Nel blushed and screamed inside their heads, 'If anyone should be on their knees in front of Ichigo it should be me!' Grimmjow stepped forward and looked at Harribel. "You do understand that this man killed Aizen right? I thought you were one of his most loyal followers!"

Harribel shot him a cold look. "Lord Aizen back stabbed me! Literally! It's great to know that somebody put him in his place!" She then turned and looked at Coyote. "Stand down Starrk. Any friend of Lord Kurosaki is a friend of ours.

Ichigo scowled down at the blonde Arrancar. "It's just Ichigo. Not Lord Kurosaki. Ichigo."

Harribel bowed once more before backing away, "Alright sir, I'm sorry. I understand."

Ichigo sighed. "Now then, if that's all done let's go back to sleep guys." Everyone moved back to their rooms and as Ichigo walked past Nel she leaned in and whispered, "Nice look Ichigo." Ichigo just raised his eyebrows to her and looked down as he realized that he was still in his underwear. "Wait, Harribel was just on her knees in front of me. And I was in my underwear!" Ichigo muttered as his face turned brighter than his hair. He flash stepped back to his room as fast as he possibly could with Nel laughing the whole time!

* * *

Every morning. everyone met in the canopy above Las Noches where Ichigo and Ulquiorra had their showdown. It was decided that since Soul Society could show up at any time, they should do their best to train and develop their , Rukia and Nel were training with Orihime in an attempt to help her develop stronger combinations and offensive abilities. The Vizards were training with Ulquiorra to better develop their Ceros and further increase their Hollow abilities. Grimmjow was training with Renji in an attempt to improve Renji's speed with both his Shikai and Bankai. Uryu and Coyote were firing blasts at each other to improve their dodging and firing abilities. Urahara and Isshin were sparing while also trying to help anyone they could see, although Urahara quickly kept getting distracted by all the well-endowed women around him. When his eyes landed over on the group consisting of Rukia, Orihime and Nel, Ichigo quickly sent him flying with a kick to the face.

"What the hell was that for Ichigo?" Urahara complained as he rubbed his cheek and wiped blood from his nose. "You gave me a bloody nose!"

"Shut up you pervert! It was bleeding before I kicked you!" Ichigo yelled back!

Urahara chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. "Now tell me the truth my boy, why did you kick me? Who were you mad that I was staring at?"

Ichigo scowled as he tried to hide his blush. These past few weeks of being around her all the time, it was making him question his feelings. He looked towards her and Urahara noted his stare. "Awww, I see." The shop keep chuckled. "I always thought it would be you and that Orihime girl! So that's your type! Hey –"

Before he could say another word Ichigo quickly punched him in the stomach. "Hey Kiskue, remember that time when we were fighting and you used Benihime's Blood Mist Shield to block my Getsuga Tenshou?" Ichigo whispered. All Urahara could do was nod as his eyes watered with pain. "Well that was only half of my power at the time. As of now, that would be about a quarter of my power. So if you dare tell her that I lo-, like her" Ichigo quickly caught himself. "You'll find out what it's like to be on the receiving end of a full power hollowfied Getsuga. Got it?" Again Urahara just nodded. Ichigo quickly walked away as he got down into a meditative stared and fell into his inner world.

* * *

"**Hey there Kingy!** **Did ya miss me buddy?**" Hichigo laughed as he saw that Ichigo had arrived.

"_He's right Ichigo, the last time we saw you was when you fought for the Final Getsuga Tenshou. But I'm glad to see you didn't use it"_ Old Man Zangetsu said, giving a faint grin.

"I came here to see Hichigo. Ever since I got here, I've felt him grow more unstable than ever."

"**Well what the hell did you expect? You have been in the land of the hollows for about three weeks now! I feed off of this place! Of course being here would make me stronger! Why did you think that suddenly you could use your mask much longer than you could before when you came here the first time?! This place lets you actually access your hollow abilities!"**

Ichigo stared at the ground. It made sense. Before he came here, he could hold his hollowfication for only eleven seconds. But then, after his fight with Grimmjow, he could have the mask on until he was beaten to the point it fell off. "So, being here powers you up eh? Then I guess it's time to show you why I'm still the King." Ichigo raised Zangetsu towards Hichigo.

**"Really Kingy? A fight?! Bring it on! I'm desperate to see what you've got!"**

Hichigo held out his hand and Old Man Zangetsu disappeared and rematerialized as Hichigo's version of Zangetsu. **"Let's go Kingy!"**

The two stared each other down, the king and the horse. The time to see who would emerge on top, began.

* * *

**(A/N) Well here is Chapter Two. I will try to update as much as possible, but I'm not going to promise. I have decided who will be the main pairing and you will find out in the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoyed the story and please leave a review! I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
